Shunned (4e Monster)
Shunned The hideous shunned are the accursed of Lolth. Created from sevents that have failed the spider queen, they are condemned to a fate of eternal agony. A shunned hates all creatures and seeks to make them suffer as much as it suffers. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+11 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 4 and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Disgorge Spiders |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=Close blast 3; +7 Vs. Reflex; 3d8 + 4 and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Cloud of Darkness |action=minor |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Close burst 1; this power creates a cloud of darkness that remains in place until the end of the drow arachnomancer’s next turn. The cloud blocks line of sight for all creatures except the drow arachnomancer. Any creature entirely within the cloud (except the drow arachnomancer) is blinded until it exits. }} |name=Darkfire |action=minor |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Ranged 10; +9 vs. Reflex; until the end of the drow warrior’s next turn, the target grants combat advantage to all attackers, and the target cannot benefit from invisibility or concealment. }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+19 Vs. AC; 3d6 + 6 and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Disgorge Spiders |action=standard |recharge=recharge |keywords=Poison |effect=Close blast 3; +15 Vs. Reflex; 3d8 + 4 and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Disgorge Spider Swarm |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison, Zone |effect=Close blast 3; +15 Vs. Reflex; 3d8 + 4 and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). The power creates a zone of spiders which is difficult terrain. Any enemy entering the zone or starting its turn there takes 15 damage. The shunned outcast can sustain this power as a minor action, and move the zone up to 8 squares as a move action. }} |name=Cloud of Darkness |action=minor |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Close burst 1; this power creates a cloud of darkness that remains in place until the end of the drow arachnomancer’s next turn. The cloud blocks line of sight for all creatures except the drow arachnomancer. Any creature entirely within the cloud (except the drow arachnomancer) is blinded until it exits. }} |name=Darkfire |action=minor |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Ranged 10; +17 vs. Reflex; until the end of the drow warrior’s next turn, the target grants combat advantage to all attackers, and the target cannot benefit from invisibility or concealment. }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+31 Vs. AC; 4d6 + 9 and ongoing 10 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Venemous Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+31 Vs. AC; 5d10 + 9 and ongoing 15 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Disgorge Spiders |action=standard |recharge=recharge |keywords=Poison |effect=Close blast 3; +27 Vs. Reflex; 5d10 + 9 and ongoing 10 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Disgorge Spider Swarm |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison, Zone |effect=Close blast 3; +27 Vs. Reflex; 5d10 + 9 and ongoing 10 poison damage (save ends). The power creates a zone of spiders which is difficult terrain. Any enemy entering the zone or starting its turn there takes 15 damage. The shunned outcast can sustain this power as a minor action, and move the zone up to 8 squares as a move action. }} |name=Cloud of Darkness |action=minor |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Close burst 1; this power creates a cloud of darkness that remains in place until the end of the drow arachnomancer’s next turn. The cloud blocks line of sight for all creatures except the drow arachnomancer. Any creature entirely within the cloud (except the drow arachnomancer) is blinded until it exits. }} |name=Darkfire |action=minor |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Ranged 10; +29 vs. Reflex; until the end of the drow warrior’s next turn, the target grants combat advantage to all attackers, and the target cannot benefit from invisibility or concealment. }} Shunned Tactics Shunned stalk their prey in the shadows, using disgorge spiders and disgorge spider swarm to weaken multiple foes, before using '' bite'' to take down weakened foes. Shunned Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana or Religion skill|religion]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (religion): Shunned are drow that Lolth has transformed into a horrific form in punishment for incompetence or failure. :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (religion): Shunned are exclusively female drow, and are incapable of reproduction. Most shunned are insane and incapable of coherent thought. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (religion): Shunned retain the innate drow magical ability, and can disgorge spiders from their mouths. Encounter Groups Shunned are solitary, as other creatures cannot stand their foul presence, though shunned are sometimes used by the drow as slave soldiers or may gather in small numbers. Level 6 Encounter (XP 1250) * 5 Shunned (level 6 lurker) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 6 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 14 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 26 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 6 Category:Level 14 Category:Level 26 Category:Lurker Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Magical Beast Type Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind